


Sujidade

by miauneko



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: [Tradução] [Yaoi] Geese Howard pode ser um homem cruel e que não mede suas palavras, mas nunca tratou Billy de forma injusta.





	Sujidade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suciedad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234113) by [miauneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko). 

> Traducción por Boo ^0^.  
Tienes mi agradecimiento por siempre ; v ;. Gracias por el tiempo que dedicaste a esto y por darnos la oportunidad de ver a Geese y Billy siendo ellos incluso en otro idioma ♥♥.

A promessa de dar a Billy uma vida melhor havia sido cumprida. Geese não mentiu ao dizer que o garoto que havia encontrado vivendo nas ruas de Londres teria um teto, comida e um salário decente. O empresário inclusive se assegurou de que a irmã de Billy vivesse em um lugar seguro, para que o rapaz não tivesse distrações e pudesse se concentrar completamente em seu trabalho. 

No entanto, como era de se esperar, com o passar dos anos o garoto foi mudando. Seu ingênuo desejo de encontrar um lugar no mundo foi diminuindo por causa da natureza de seus deveres e das exigências que Geese impunha sobre ele. 

Billy nunca reclamou ou se recusou a cumprir as ordens de seu empregador, mas logo suas ilusões foram esmorecendo ao ver que seu trabalho era bem remunerado, mas implicava em machucar pessoas e, em certas ocasiões, matá-las a sangue frio. Geese não tinha escrúpulos em mandar assassinar inocentes para amedrontar seus inimigos, e, muitas vezes, era Billy quem matava por ele. 

O garoto havia se convertido em um jovem de olhar ameaçante e atitude arisca, que aceitava todas as suas ordens com uma inclinação de cabeça em que era impossível ler seus pensamentos. Billy não protestava, mas estava claro que carregava o peso daquelas ações sobre os ombros.

Às vezes, Geese o observava e se perguntava se Billy estava a ponto de se quebrar e sucumbir à culpa. Mas Billy continuava a servi-lo adequadamente, acatando até suas ordens mais cruéis e, ao final de cada tarefa, o jovem retornava ao escritório e informava que havia completado sua missão.

Com frequência, Billy chegava ainda exaltado pela matança, mas a expressão em seus olhos celestes era firme quando relatava que havia cumprido seu dever. Se Geese estava de bom humor e lhe dizia que havia feito um bom trabalho, Billy fazia uma reverência profunda e recebia aquelas palavras como se fosse uma honra matar por ele. 

Quando ficavam sozinhos no escritório e Geese sentia que Billy o observava, se perguntava o que deveria se passar pela mente do jovem. Será que Billy sentia rancor dele? 

Afinal, foi ele quem o introduziu em um mundo violento onde a vida das pessoas não tinha valor. O usava para praticar atos imorais, e Billy havia ganhado uma péssima reputação. O jovem era odiado tanto quanto ele, mas Billy não possuía seu poder e nem seu dinheiro, e, em vez de um temeroso respeito, as pessoas que o reconheciam simplesmente demonstravam um amargo desprezo para com ele.

Geese queria perguntar se Billy se arrependia de ter aceitado aquela posição, mas nunca chegou a formular a pergunta, porque Billy não abandonava seu serviço. Cumpria, e ignorava o encargo de consciência e a culpa. Cada manhã estava no escritório, e seu olhar era tão duro e inescrupuloso como o de Geese. 

No entanto, um inverno, Geese notou que Billy começava a chegar com ferimentos em seu corpo. No início foram arranhões inofensivos, ou contusões que na tarde anterior não haviam estado ali. Geese podia reconhecer que não eram marcas de luta, porque sabia bem que Billy era suficientemente hábil e forte para não permitir que ninguém o ferisse. 

Mas as feridas continuavam aparecendo com uma frequência regular, até que uma manhã, Billy foi trabalhar com uma orelha coberta de sangue seco. No lugar em que no dia anterior usara um brinco de prata, havia um rasgo ainda em carne viva e o lóbulo estava dividido em dois.O pescoço e o ombro de sua jaqueta de couro estavam manchados por causa da hemorragia.

— O que significa isto? — perguntou Geese, reclinando-se contra o encosto da cadeira em que estava sentado, observando Billy com ar incriminador. 

Billy levou uma mão à orelha, aborrecido.

— Não é nada.

— Essa ferida não estava aí ontem a noite. O que aconteceu? Um ajuste de contas?

Billy desviou o olhar. 

— Assuntos pessoais. Foi um descuido. Realmente não é nada.

— Pessoais? — repetiu, e Billy apertou os dentes com força, irritado pela insistência de seu chefe.

— Por favor, desconsidere. Não é nada que afete meu desempenho.

— Isso quem decide sou eu.

Billy apertou os olhos, estava de pé diante de Geese, mas não olhava para ele. 

— Pense em como isso se reflete na imagem que projeta. Um empregado de Howard Connection que permite que o espanquem é inadmissível. E não falo só de hoje. 

Billy ergueu os olhos por um momento, intrigado por Geese ter chegado à essa conclusão, que além de acertada, implicava que ele também havia notado outras coisas nos dias anteriores. 

— Levarei isso em consideração — murmurou.

Geese assentiu, concordando com aquela resposta, mas continuou encarando o jovem. 

— Sua posição nesta empresa é alta o suficiente para que não precise se conformar com uns sujeitos mau-caráter, se o que busca é companhia — comentou em seguida em tom de censura.

Billy franziu o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas se tingiam de vermelho. Não ficou surpreso por Geese ter ligado os pontos e concluído que aqueles ferimentos se deviam à suas atividades noturnas. Os arranhões, hematomas e marcas provocadas por intensos momentos de violenta paixão, tudo estava claro para quem soubesse observar. Também não se surpreendia de que Geese estivesse ciente do que ele fazia, porque o empresário não confiava em ninguém e vigiava todos os seus subordinados. Mas era humilhante saber que Geese tinha conhecimento de suas preferências, e do tipo de pessoa com quem ele se relacionava. E, o pior de tudo, que aparentemente desaprovava aqueles atos. 

Sentindo-se irritado e humilhado, Billy evitou encarar seu chefe. Nunca havia abordado o assunto na frente de Geese, porque temia ouvir o que o empresário pensava sobre ter um empregado homosexual. 

Mas tudo indicava que Geese sabia sobre suas inclinações. E o empresário não parecia muito feliz com isso. 

Talvez porque isso também afetava a imagem de suas empresas? 

— Você está em um nível mais alto do que delinquentes de baixa categoria e viciados vagabundos — continuou Geese.

Billy mordeu o lábio. Seu chefe também sabia sobre suas amizades...

— Ou será que eles te fazem se sentir à vontade? — perguntou em seguida com uma clara malícia em sua voz — Não consegue esquecer suas origens, é isso?

Sentindo uma corrente de raiva por aquela zombaria desnecessária, Billy cravou seus olhos nos de Geese. 

— As pessoas normais não se aproximam de mim. Porque sabem para quem trabalho. Sabem o que faço por você.

Geese não reagiu ao tom desrespeitoso de Billy, nem a maneira tão informal em que o jovem o havia chamado de “você”

O empresário sorriu com maldade, como se desfrutando do aborrecimento que seu guarda-costas sentia. 

— Então a culpa é minha? — perguntou Geese placidamente. 

— Eu não disse isso.

Se observaram. Geese passou os olhos pelo ouvido ferido de Billy, suas roupas ensanguentadas e sua expressão irritada. O jovem não se moveu quando ele se levantou e foi em sua direção. 

— A essa altura, você já matou mais pessoas do que eu — comentou Geese, olhando nos olhos celestes de Billy — Talvez mereça ser punido. 

Billy também o encarou, mas não respondeu. 

— É isso o que está procurando? — perguntou Geese, levantando uma mão para segurar o brinco que Billy ainda usava na outra orelha. Seus dedos brincaram com o aro prateado, puxando suavemente. 

Billy ficou tenso, como se esperasse que aquele brinco também fosse arrancado.

— Talvez alguém que cometeu tantas atrocidades mereça ser maltratado. Não vejo qual outro motivo meu guarda-costas teria para permitir que o machuquem.

— Já disse que foi um descuido — murmurou.

Geese puxou o brinco novamente, desta vez com mais força, mas Billy não fez nenhum gesto para detê-lo ou afastá-lo.

— Esta não é a vida que você havia imaginado — disse Geese, sem necessidade de perguntar — Não parece muito feliz com o que você se tornou. 

Billy franziu o cenho.

— Esta é a vida que o senhor me deu, e sou grato.

— Mas não é o que esperava.

— Queria ser útil para o senhor e consegui. Não esperava mais nada.

— Não gosto que mintam para mim. 

Billy abaixou os olhos, mas Geese ocupava todo seu campo de visão, o que o fez olhar em direção ao peito do empresário.

Geese soltou o brinco e tocou o sangue seco do outro ouvido de Billy.

— Siga-me — disse depois de alguns segundos.

Billy obedeceu docilmente, e seguiram em direção ao elevador. Geese pressionou o botão de um dos andares intermediários do arranha-céu. 

— Geese-sama? — perguntou quando entraram em um apartamento mobiliado que nunca havia sido utilizado. O local estava equipado com todas as comodidades necessárias para ser habitável, incluindo um móvel bar, mas ninguém morava ali.

— Você está sujo, vá tomar um banho — ordenou — Limpe-se bem, não quero resquícios de outras pessoas sobre você quando estiver em minha presença. 

Billy mordeu o lábio ao ouvir o desprezo na voz de Geese e se sentiu aborrecido, mas não respondeu. O que poderia dizer?

Sem olhar para seu chefe, Billy se dirigiu ao banheiro.

O cômodo foi projetado para combinar com o apartamento de luxo. O chão e as paredes eram de mármore branco e havia uma banheira de um dos lados e um chuveiro na outra extremidade. O chuveiro não tinha cortina, mas uma parede de vidro transparente.

Billy procurou algumas toalhas no armário e logo seguiu a ordem de seu chefe, se despiu e entrou no chuveiro. Se ensaboou com esmero e permaneceu um longo tempo com os olhos fechados embaixo do jato de água quente. 

A noite anterior não havia deixado nenhuma lembrança agradável ou duradoura. O prazer havia sido curto e insatisfatório. O haviam tomado com violência e ele permitiu, porque sempre acabava permitindo, não importava o quanto resistisse inicialmente. 

Era insatisfatório, sim, mas ele precisava disso. Quando estava sendo possuído, quando outras pessoas o usavam para saciar seus próprios desejos egoístas, Billy sentia que isso era o melhor que poderia alcançar. Às vezes desejava a dor. Merecia ser maltratado, ser castigado por se sentir tão insignificante, por permitir que outros usassem seu corpo dessa maneira. 

Às vezes, a dor física ofuscava a dor de saber que a pessoa a quem queria pertencer não tinha interesse nele

Geese Howard tinha o mundo aos seus pés. Jamais iria se interessar por alguém que havia encontrado mendigando pelas ruas. 

— Maldição — murmurou o jovem.

Geese-sama tinha razão. Estava sujo. Havia estado desde que se conheceram, porque havia permitido que outras pessoas o possuíssem em troca de trocados para sobreviver por mais alguns dias. E não conseguia abandonar suas origens, por isso terminava as noites com pessoas pelas quais não sentia nenhum afeto, em imundos quartos de motéis baratos entre lençóis bagunçados e úmidos de suor. Já não havia um pagamento envolvido, mas não sabia o que mais poderia fazer para preencher a carência que o oprimia.

A insatisfação de saber que não era isso o que queria o enchia de amargura, mas não tinha outra opção, porque passava seus dias ao lado de Geese-sama e o empresário era bonito e inalcançável, e perturbava seus pensamentos e desejos. 

Billy abriu os olhos ao ouvir o som da porta do banheiro. Ficou paralisado ao ver Geese entrando. O empresário estava de camisa e havia tirado a gravata. Os primeiros botões estavam desabotoados e ele carregava um copo de uísque em uma mão.

— Continue. Você não está limpo ainda — ordenou, cruzando o banheiro para se sentar na borda da banheira, de onde podia observar o chuveiro.

Billy se virou para o lado tentando cobrir sua nudez, mas era impossível. Cerrou os dentes, sentindo-se humilhado e envergonhado. 

— Vire-se. Quero te ver — indicou Geese. 

— Geese-sama…

— Obedeça.

Billy se virou. Geese o contemplou através da parede de vidro do chuveiro enquanto tomava um gole de uísque.

— Mostre-me como você se limpa.

Billy não se moveu e Geese e apertou os olhos.

— Preciso te forçar? É assim que gosta que te tratem?

— Uma ordem sua é suficiente, Geese-sama — resmungou Billy.

Com dedos trêmulos, Billy voltou a se ensaboar. Sob o olhar de Geese, cada centímetro de sua pele estava agora sensível. O roce de seus próprios dedos lhe produzia calafrios. 

Geese bebeu o uísque e observou enquanto Billy percorria as partes de seu corpo com gestos tensos e olhar esquivo. Os respingos de água e o vapor do banho não eram suficientes para esconder a nudez do jovem, sua expressão constrangida ou suas bochechas coradas. Tampouco encobriram a maneira como seu corpo reagiu a essa situação.

Com um sorriso meio debochado, Geese tomou um longo gole e se levantou, aproximando-se de Billy mas ficando atrás do vidro, onde a água não o atingia.

Billy olhou para ele só por um segundo e logo abaixou os olhos, enquanto a espuma branca deslizava por seu corpo e descia pelo ralo.

Geese observou seu empregado, os músculos bem definidos, o físico ainda jovem que o tornava tão atraente. Era lamentável que Billy estivesse desperdiçando a si próprio com marginais e viciados. Não havia sentido em permitir que sujeitos como esses deixassem suas marcas nele.

Ao descer o olhar, Geese reparou que Billy continuava excitado, furioso e humilhado por aquela reação que não podia controlar.

Sem uma razão específica, Geese sorriu.

— O que é isso? Você fica excitado quando te olham?

Através do vidro, Billy fechou as mãos com força, enquanto a água continuava caindo sobre ele e respingando no vidro. 

— Se está satisfeito, gostaria de me vestir, Geese-sama — resmungou Billy.

— Te direi quando você puder se vestir — A voz de Geese foi áspera — Se seque e venha aqui.

Billy obedeceu, resignado. Se esfregou com a toalha com raiva, até que sua pele ficou vermelha. Era óbvio que não queria estar ali, nu diante do olhar desaprovador de seu chefe, mas não lhe restava mais do que acatar aquela ordem. 

Geese bebeu o último gole de uísque e deixou o copo de lado. Depois de uma pausa, caminhou ao redor de Billy, examinando sua pele nua e as marcas que haviam nela. Com um gesto deliberadamente lento, tocou um hematoma que Billy tinha na parte inferior das costas. 

O jovem se afastou bruscamente, como se o contato o tivesse queimado.

Geese continuou a contemplá-lo, reparando nos arranhões e outras marcas de golpes. Notou uma pequena queimadura de cigarro no interior da coxa do jovem.

Ao terminar, Geese ficou de frente para Billy e esperou que o loiro olhasse para ele.

— O que você faz durante o seu tempo livre não é da minha conta — informou com voz severa e fria — Se ser maltratado te excita, é problema seu — O empresário fez uma pausa, observando os ombros e peito de Billy, e depois sua orelha rasgada — Mas não se esqueça de que eu investi tempo e dinheiro em você. E não me agrada que meus bens estejam em mal estado. 

— Terei mais cuidado — murmurou, inclinando a cabeça e procurando suas roupas com os olhos.

— Não se vista. Vá para o quarto — indicou Geese.

Intrigado, Billy observou seu chefe. E então obedeceu sem protestar.

O jovem se dirigiu para o quarto, cabisbaixo, deixando um rastro molhado pelo tapete cinza. Já passava da metade da manhã, mas as cortinas opacas do lugar estavam fechadas. O quarto estava em penumbra. 

Billy estremeceu ao perceber que Geese caminhava atrás dele, mas não teve tempo de pensar no que aquilo significava, porque um segundo depois sentiu um empurrão violento que o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair de bruços na cama. 

No mesmo instante, a mão de Geese se fechou bruscamente em seus cabelos, e o peso do empresário caiu sobre ele. Billy abafou um gemido quando seu rosto foi forçado contra o colchão e, quando se debateu, percebeu que Geese o dominava sem esforço, o impedindo de se mover. 

— O-o que..? — Billy se esforçou para encarar seu chefe. A expressão de Geese era estranha. O empresário parecia observá-lo como alguém que olha um espécime raro, atento às suas reações.

Geese não respondeu, mas se inclinou ainda mais sobre ele, e Billy prendeu a respiração ao sentir o tecido da calça de Geese contra sua pele nua. Tremeu violentamente quando Geese empurrou sua virilha contra ele, permitindo que sentisse uma tensa rigidez através de suas roupas.

Billy respirava com dificuldade, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e o suspiro virou um gemido quando os dedos da mão livre de Geese pousaram sobre sua virilha, cobrindo sua ereção de maneira fria e analítica, como se estivesse procurando confirmar alguma coisa.

— É assim que gosta que te possuam? — perguntou Geese em voz baixa — Pela força?

Billy se debateu debilmente, se sentindo humilhado e odiando o fato de que queria que aquilo continuasse, mesmo que não fizesse sentido. A mão de Geese se afastou, e logo o jovem ouviu o som do cinto de seu chefe sendo aberto, seguido do barulho de um zíper.

O toque da ereção de Geese contra sua pele fez sua mente nublar.

— Se você não fizer nada, vou te violar, Billy — falou com uma voz estranhamente íntima, enquanto o empresário empurrava um pouco mais, provocando uma leve dor — Mas parece que é isso que você quer. Nem sequer está resistindo.

Billy não se mexeu. A mão em seus cabelos o segurava com uma força excessiva. 

— Se é o que deseja, então faça — sussurrou contra o colchão, odiando-se por estar desejando aquilo, mas sabendo que era a única forma em que poderia tê-lo. 

Geese fez um som depreciativo e depois se afastou com uma risada desdenhosa.

— Pensando bem, não é muito atraente ter algo que já foi usado por outros antes de mim. 

Geese o deixou ir e Billy se sentou, atônito. O empresário abotoava as calças com um sorriso malicioso, intencionalmente o deixando excitado e aborrecido. 

— Ia me deixar te violentar? — perguntou Geese — Não imaginava que fosse tão patético.

A confusão de Billy se transformou em raiva.

— Patético ou não, parece que te excito, Geese-sama — respondeu com insolência.

Houve um tenso silêncio, e depois Geese franziu os olhos. 

— Se vista e saia. Não apareça pelo resto da semana.

— O-o que?

— Não vou tolerar que se dirija à mim nesse tom.

A mente de Billy ficou completamente bloqueada. Aquilo era demais. O que estava acontecendo? Como haviam chegado nisso? 

Geese não falou mais nada. Só se virou para sair do quarto.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Billy o segurou pelo pulso e o puxou, impedindo que fosse embora. Não sabia o que ia dizer ou fazer, mas Geese não podia deixá-lo assim. Não podia suspendê-lo do trabalho, porque quem havia incitado essa situação foi o próprio Geese-sama. Não era isso o que ele queria? Humilhá-lo, desprezá-lo, induzi-lo a se comportar de maneira imprópria, só por diversão? 

Geese se deteve e levantou a mão que Billy segurava. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam furiosos, surpresos por aquele atrevimento.

Com um gesto brusco, Geese se soltou e fechou sua mão em um punho. Billy tinha total certeza de que apanharia, e esperou, preparando-se para o impacto, sabendo que merecia, desejando aquilo, porque preferia um castigo físico do que ser repreendido daquela maneira. Queria que Geese-sama descontasse sua raiva nele, que o machucasse o quanto quisesse, se com isso pudesse fazer com que retirasse suas palavras. 

Porém, nada aconteceu. Geese baixou o punho lentamente, observando Billy ainda completamente nu sentado na borda do colchão, parecendo aflito e miserável na penumbra. 

— Não pensava em se defender? Apesar de ser forte o suficiente para impedir que façam isso com você? — recriminou Geese, fazendo um gesto em direção às feridas do jovem — Te dei uma vida melhor, mas prefere continuar se comportando como se ainda vivesse nas ruas. Porque não tira proveito de tudo o que te dei e procura alguém que te mereça? Você está muito acima deste tipo de existência desprezível.

A voz de Geese foi estranhamente razoável, apesar de severa. Billy se sentiu subitamente envergonhado. Preferiria uma recriminação brusca ou gritos. Geese-sama parecia decepcionado, e isso era mais difícil de suportar do que vê-lo aborrecido. 

— Não sei como — murmurou Billy em voz baixa.

— Não?

— Isto é tudo o que consigo — falou enquanto tocava seu ouvido machucado.

— Porque está procurando no lugar errado.

Billy riu com amargura.

— Não estou procurando.

— E então?

Billy negou com um movimento de cabeça e não respondeu. Não podia dizer à Geese-sama que ele não buscava um companheiro, porque o que queria estava diante de si mas não podia alcançá-lo. 

Um momento depois, Billy se sobressaltou ao sentir os dedos de seu chefe em seu ouvido rasgado. Sentiu uma dor intensa, apesar de ser somente um toque, mas que logo se dissipou quando Geese deslizou sua mão em direção à seu ombro e a deixou ali, quente contra sua pele. 

Billy fez um suave som de frustração, porque o contato reacendeu seu desejo, e ele estava nu e exposto, e era impossível se esconder. 

Geese riu baixo, como se aquela reação o divertisse.

— Não imaginava que você sentia atração por pessoas mais velhas — comentou.

Billy ainda evitava seu olhar.

— E eu não pensei que o senhor sentisse atração por outros homens, muito menos por empregados — confessou.

— Parece que estávamos ambos equivocados.

Geese desceu sua mão pelo peito de Billy, explorando sua pele lentamente. Ao roçar a auréola escura de um dos mamilos do jovem, Billy emitiu um som sufocado, e Geese sorriu e esfregou o mamilo até endurecer. 

— Você está muito sensível — comentou enquanto se aproximava um passo mais, ficando de pé em frente ao jovem, sem deixar de acariciar. 

Billy parecia querer se afastar e, ao mesmo tempo, ter medo de se mover. Intensos estremecimentos o percorriam, e sua pele se arrepiou. No entanto, o jovem estava surpreso e agradecido pela reviravolta que a situação havia tomado. Geese-sama parecia ter se esquecido da ordem para que ele saísse dali. O empresário parecia entretido o tocando e torturando com aquelas simples carícias.

Sem poder evitar, Billy levantou os olhos o suficiente para confirmar que Geese também estava excitado. Sua ereção aparente sob o tecido de sua calça. Billy teve que fechar suas mãos com força para conter o desejo de tocá-lo.

— Geese-sama, aquilo que disse que faria… faça — pediu em voz baixa.

A resposta foi a mão de Geese se afastando.

Alarmado e com medo de ter dito algo indevido, Billy levantou os olhos em direção à seu chefe, e se estremeceu ao ver que Geese estava desabotoando a camisa para em seguida deixá-la cair no chão. Billy percorreu o torso de Geese com os olhos, seu coração acelerado, sem poder acreditar que o empresário havia concordado e que isso ia mesmo acontecer. 

O jovem sentiu um calor intenso quando Geese se desfez de suas calças para logo em seguida se inclinar contra ele, empurrando-o de costas sobre a cama. Billy conteve a respiração ao sentir o peso de seu chefe e disse a si mesmo que não gritaria ou reclamaria quando Geese-sama o tomasse. Ele havia pedido por isso. Iria apreciar cada segundo do prazer de Geese, mesmo que isso significasse suportar uma dor intensa.

Mas sua determinação vacilou ao notar a ereção de Geese roçando contra a sua. A pele quente de seu chefe lhe produziu um arrepio como uma descarga elétrica. Geese notou e riu muito baixo, logo o prendendo sob seu peso e aproximando os lábios do rasgo no ouvido de Billy.

O jovem deixou escapar uma exclamação involuntária quando Geese lambeu a ferida uma vez para depois tomá-la entre seus lábios, acariciando-a com a língua. O toque da saliva quente contra a carne viva o fez sentir um intenso ardor no início, mas quando passou, ficou só um formigamento prazeroso. Atordoado, Billy fechou as mãos no cobertor, sem saber o que fazer. 

Geese se afastou, deslizando-se sobre ele e roçando seu pescoço e seu peito com os lábios quentes e úmidos. Billy ficou imóvel, sem entender. Por que Geese-sama não o estava possuindo? Por que não estava satisfazendo seus próprios desejos?

Sem se deter, Geese continuou descendo, tomando um dos mamilos em sua boca, lambendo-o com a ponta da língua até que ficasse ereto. Billy não pôde conter um gemido agudo, surpreso com a intensidade daquela sensação. Por reflexo, empurrou sua pélvis contra Geese, e deixou outro gemido escapar. 

Ouviu uma risada suave e desdenhosa em resposta. Geese se afastou deixando um rastro úmido com seus lábios por seu ventre, enquanto continuava descendo em direção à sua virilha. 

Billy o viu abrir os lábios e, com total estupor, contemplou seu chefe tomando sua ereção com a boca.

O interior quente e úmido lhe arrancou um gemido que ecoou pelo quarto, e Billy tentou se afastar. 

— Geese-sama, não! — protestou com voz áspera.

Geese parou o que fazia, observando-o nos olhos. 

— Não te agrada? — perguntou com um tom sarcástico.

— Não está certo — disse Billy — Sou só um empregado… não deveria...

— Bobagem! — interrompeu Geese voltando a rodeá-lo, e Billy não pôde protestar, porque Geese percorreu seu membro com uma língua molhada e sedosa, e tocou um ponto que fez Billy arquear as costas e conter outro grito. 

Gesse continuou, habilmente encontrando os lugares mais sensíveis que faziam Billy se contorcer e gemer de prazer. Em questão de segundos, Billy estava prestes a terminar. Geese se afastou antes que isso acontecesse, e olhou para o jovem agitado com um sorriso.

— Parece até que é sua primeira vez… — comentou.

Billy respirava com os lábios abertos, e seu rosto estava corado. Suas mãos ainda fechadas segurando o cobertor.

— Outros não se dão ao trabalho de fazer isso e só buscam se satisfazer — comentou defensivamente. 

Geese franziu as sobrancelhas, não estava esperando tal resposta, mas em seguida sorriu satisfeito. 

— Depois de hoje, você não voltará a se conformar com tão pouco.

Billy não perguntou o que ele quis dizer. Geese pegou uma das mãos do jovem, fazendo com que soltasse o cobertor, e a guiou em direção à própria virilha, fazendo com que Billy o rodeasse com seus dedos, mostrando o ritmo com que queria que o jovem o acariciasse. Billy parecia ter esquecido como respirar, mas seguiu suas instruções, timidamente no início, mas depois com mais afinco ao ouvir um suspiro de prazer de Geese.

O loiro quase perdeu a coordenação ao sentir que Geese o rodeava também e o acariciava de forma similar, usando a mão esquerda para estimulá-lo e a direita para começar a preparar sua entrada. 

Billy fechou os olhos, desconcertado outra vez. Esperava que Geese o possuísse, não que tomasse seu tempo para fazer algo assim por ele. Os dedos de seu chefe eram habilidosos e não exatamente gentis, mas sabiam aliviar a dor e compensá-lo com o prazer delicioso provocado por suas carícias. Billy se viu desejando sentir Geese dentro de si, e acelerou o ritmo, fazendo seu chefe soltar um grunhido. Percebeu que a rigidez da ereção quente e pulsante de Geese aumentava entre seus dedos, e não parou de estimulá-lo, querendo levá-lo logo até o limite. 

— Billy… — O aviso foi claro e ameaçante, mas Billy não se deteve.

— Geese-sama… — sussurrou, com a voz carregada pelo prazer que o recorria, o desejo tão intenso que era quase doloroso. 

Geese apertou os dentes e fez o que Billy estava lhe pedindo ao dizer seu nome. Posicionou o jovem para penetrá-lo e foi um tanto brusco ao fazê-lo, mas Billy não se queixou. Pelo contrário, Billy moveu os quadris para que ele pudesse chegar mais fundo, e ofegou de prazer quando Geese saiu de dentro dele e voltou a entrar, empurrando com força, enquanto Billy arqueava as costas, seus lábios entreabertos em um grito silencioso. 

Apesar da névoa que envolvia seus pensamentos, Billy conseguiu se concentrar em seu chefe o suficiente para vê-lo desfrutar. O semblante de Geese estava marcado por um tenso prazer, suas investidas haviam se tornado mais rápidas, e estava respirando com os lábios abertos. Billy notou o momento exato que precedeu o orgasmo do empresário e não deixou de observá-lo, mas não previu que Geese cravaria seu olhar nele enquanto seu cálido esperma se derramava em seu interior, e Billy sentiu todo seu corpo reagir àquele olhar e ao calor líquido que o preenchia, e a distensão entre suas pernas foi repentina e irreprimível, fazendo-o gozar também, em grandes e intensas ondas de prazer de tirar o fôlego e que o deixaram tonto e sem forças. 

Geese tinha uma expressão satisfeita no rosto e continuou se movendo contra Billy, deixando-o saborear até o último segundo do clímax.

Billy permaneceu deitado de costas na cama, ofegante, enquanto Geese se afastava lentamente. Se observaram por um momento e em seguida Geese negou para si, e se dirigiu ao banheiro. 

Billy ouviu a água do chuveiro, mas não foi capaz de processar o que havia acontecido. Foi tudo tão repentino e inesperado. A irritação e humilhação iniciais haviam se transformado em prazer e satisfação. Geese já não parecia aborrecido com ele.

E Geese-sama… o havia possuído…

Billy se sentou na borda da cama, repentinamente atordoado. Estava esperando possessividade e violência, um ato brusco que deveria terminar em alguns minutos, mas, em vez disso, recebeu carícias e atenções. Geese-sama não precisou ser grosseiro com ele, e fez com que ambos desfrutassem.

Por que? Por que a única pessoa que realmente tinha o direito de maltratá-lo o quanto quisesse era também a única que, mais uma vez, lhe mostrava amabilidade?

Geese saiu do banheiro alguns minutos depois, coberto somente por uma toalha. Billy se dirigiu ao chuveiro enquanto Geese recolhia suas roupas e começava a se vestir.

Billy precisou de um bom tempo para se acalmar, e quando saiu, limpo e vestido, o quarto estava vazio. 

* * *

O tempo passou. A ferida na orelha de Billy sarou e deixou uma cicatriz que o jovem cobriu com alguns brincos.

Seu trabalho não mudou. As ordens de Geese continuavam a ser inclementes. Alguns parentes de suas vítimas tentaram se vingar e o emboscaram uma noite, mas Billy saiu ileso, porque Geese-sama não estava equivocado: ele era suficientemente hábil para evitar ser ferido.

Não era à toa que ele era o segundo em comando de Howard Connection. Uma pessoa digna de ser chamada de homem de confiança do imperador daquela cidade. 

Se os pecados realmente existiam, então ele estava além de qualquer salvação. E continuaria derramando sangue até o fim de seus dias, se assim Geese-sama ordenasse. 

Havia jurado lealdade à esse homem cruel e tudo o que importava era o presente e agradar à Geese. Se isso significava sacrificar sua alma, então assim seria. O faria com gosto, em troca de um olhar de aprovação do empresário, e da satisfação de ser útil à ele. 

* * *

Billy entrou no escritório e se aproximou da mesa, frente a qual fez uma inclinação profunda. 

— Seus inimigos estão mortos — informou.

Geese o observou. Contemplou o sansetsukon que Billy carregava na mão e que estava manchado de escarlate. Seus olhos percorreram o traje de couro de Billy e os respingos de sangue que o cobriam. As bochechas do jovem também tinham rastros vermelhos, e seus olhos celestes tinham o duro brilho que adquiriam quando Billy acabava de tirar uma vida. Até seus curtos cabelos estavam salpicados de sangue.

Mas o sangue não lhe pertencia, e isso fez Geese sorrir. 

— Você está sujo — comentou.

Billy assentiu.

— Vou tomar um banho imediatamente — Houve uma pausa, e Billy esperou alguns instantes com o olhar educadamente baixo.

— Talvez eu deva acompanhá-lo para supervisionar se fará isso bem — disse Geese com um tom debochado.

Billy reprimiu um leve sorriso, porque estava esperando que seu chefe dissesse algo assim.

— Se é o que deseja, Geese-sama — respondeu.

~ * Fim * ~  
  


MiauNeko  
Toshima, 3 de outubro de 2019


End file.
